Ideal musings
by rebel-without-cause
Summary: It all started with a simple curious question "What is your ideal woman?" Rose should have known better, Sirius Black always seemed to be able to turn the table on her. Bloody prat.


"What's your ideal woman?" she knew her question caught him off guard, as she watched the seemly permanent cocky smile fall from his face and his clear grey eyes regarded her across the table, it only lasted a second before that smile was back and he slouched back in his seat tilting the chair back on two legs

"Tall, leggy, dark hair and eyes, killer curves , but not fat–" but he stopped when Rose held up her hand, blonde curls shaking as she corrected herself

"No, I didn't ask you what she'd look like, Black. I asked what was your ideal woman. Is she funny? Serious? A bookworm or a social butterfly? What will make her, well her"

"I honestly don't care what her personality is like Grace, she can be as dull as them come. I'm not in for the long haul, I'm just looking to find a way to pass the time" Then he pushed his tilted chair back onto four legs and leant his forearms of the table

"Do you have an ideal guy?" he rose a challenging eyebrow, a mischievous smile on his lips. Rose stared right back at him and for a moment he thought she wasn't going to answer

"He has to make me laugh, because I can take things to seriously sometimes. And be smart enough to understand when I'm being sarcastic, which is quite often. He has to be un-predictable, because I get bored easily. But what he has to be is himself, I don't want him to be what I want him to be, I want him to be who he is. For all I care he could have no sense of humour as dull as a plank, as predictable as they come but as long as he loved me for me in return. I wouldn't care" she gave a small smile and shrugged her shoulders

"That's my ideal guy" then a small smile broke on her face

"It wouldn't hurt if he was tall, well built, with amazing eyes and a matching smile" she joked, golden eyes sparkling again, breaking her serious moment

"You'll get your contradiction I'm sure Grace" laughing softly , Rose shook her head, tilting her head back, eyes taking in the dusty library ceiling, yet not really seeing it

"Those guys Black. Those guys are only for those tall, leggy, dark haired and eyed girls with the killer curves. Not for someone like me" biting her lower lip, she turned her gaze back to the unusually calm grey eyes which seemed to be boring into her own turbulent gold ones

"I'll get the humourless, dull as a plank, predictable, guy who's greatest achievement will be to become the head of finances or even worse Secretary to the Minster of Magic, whoopee do"

"You really think that little of yourself Grace?" turning her gaze on him, she rose her own eyebrow at him, any trace of a smile was now gone from her face, and she regarded the boy in front of her who looked quite out of character with that serious frown on his face

"I know what I am Black, and I'm smart enough to know what I'm not" shrugging her shoulders she pulled her book and parchment closer to her

"I play the hand I've been dealt and be happy if I'm content. Right now, what would make me content is you telling me what is the most important ingredient of the Draught of the Living Dead?" her attention turning back onto their assignment. But looked up when she heard her name, only to have a pair of warm lips pressed against her's, time seemed to slow and she let her eyes flutter closed. And what seemed like a few blissful seconds later they pulled apart. Raising cooler hand to her blushed cheeks, Rose opened her eyes to see the permanent smirking face of Sirius Black, leaning causally on the back legs of his chair, hand hooked behind his head

"Well you don't fit any of my ideal looks Grace, but you do have the most important point"

"Oh?" her voice was still breathless and she cringed at the small squeak which was emitted, making her already flush cheeks heat up a little bit more. Sirius leaned forward as if going to share a secret

"You're a hell of a kisser"

A**N**

Ok this was written in very quickly and was just a little scene I've had in my head when trying to write a fic. So don't be to harsh!


End file.
